Briar
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ History "This is where I'm supposed to say that I am shadow, that I am the darkness. But that would imply that in the presence of light I am diminished. Know that I am not. I'm supposed to say that like a shadow, I am always with you and that you will not know when I strike. When I strike, you will know it. You may think that coming from the Shadowfell I am a cold blooded killer, without feeling. Know that my blood is hot, and that I am filled with joy at the task ahead. I am Shadar-kai, and you will help relieve the boredom of existence... at least for a few moments." ''- Unidentified witness's account of Briar's statement to the deceased.'' * Takes risks just to combat boredom. * Impatient in combat. * No respect for the timid. * Thoughtful of others, but not necessarily expressing a willingness to help them. * Always looking to make things as exciting as possible or try things using unusual approaches. * Gold and green leather armor, with a blue robe with gold trim. * Tattoos have a runic thorn motif. Items Equipped Items *''Weapon:'' Spiked chain, Hand Crossbow *''Armor:'' Armor of Sudden Recovery +1 In Bag *53 gp *Ki Focus ✦ Assassin Implement Features Briar's race, class, paragon path, and epic destiny features. Race Shadow Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Shadowfell, so you are considered a shadow creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Winterkin: Due to your connection to the Raven Queen, you gain a +1 racial bonus to your Fortitude defense. You also gain a +2 racial bonus to death saving throws and saving throws against the unconscious condition. Shadow Jaunt: You can use shadow jaunt as an encounter power. Class Assassin’s Shroud: You gain the assassin’s shroud power. The dark magic of the Shadowfell courses through your veins, tainting your soul but granting you the ability to subject an enemy to invisible shrouds that reveal its weakest points. The more of your shrouds there are on a target, the deadlier a blow you can strike against it. Night Stalker: You gain a bonus to damage rolls equal to your Charisma modifier against any target that is adjacent to none of your enemies. Shade Form: You gain the shade form power. When you gave part of your soul to the Shadowfell, the power of that dark realm fused with your material form. As a result, you can assume a shadowy form that allows you to pass through barriers and evade enemies that you could not normally avoid. When you adopt this form, you blur, your skin becomes gray, and all the gear you carry and the clothes you wear adopt similarly dull colors. Your eyes lose their pupils, becoming blank, white orbs. You cannot damage your foes without returning to your normal form, which prevents you from doing more than maneuvering in for the kill against your enemies. Shadow Step: You gain the shadow step power. The shadow energy surrounding every creature touches the Shadowfell slightly, for the realm of death is a creature’s eventual destination. You have the ability to walk the shadow pathways from one creature to another. Powers Feats Spiked Chain Training :Prerequisite: Dex 13 :Benefit: You gain proficiency with the spiked chain. You can treat the spiked chain as a double weapon and a light blade. As a double weapon, the spiked chain deals 2d4/2d4 damage, and it gains the off-hand property. Brutal Shroud :Prerequisite: Assassin, assassin’s shroud power :Benefit: Reroll natural 1s on assassin's shroud damage dice Killer's Insight :Prerequisite: Assassin, assassin’s shroud power :Benefit: Once per encounter, target gains an extra shroud Stats Category:Characters